This invention relates to apparatus which facilitates the replacement of bolster-supporting truck springs on railway cars.
Known arrangements for replacing bolster-supporting springs necessitates the removal of the car from the train and placing it on a repair track where heavy jacks and blocking, as well as a firm base for the jacks are available. The subject invention permits the replacement of bolster-supporting springs without the removal of the railway car from the train, thereby minimizing the loss of railway car days. It also avoids the necessity of utilizing heavy, ground-supported jacks or hoists, and can be operated by one person, thereby decreasing the manpower requirements for the job.